Expecting Disaster
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: 19 year old pop-star Bella Swan is living the dream, but when she attends a college party and wakes up in the morning with no memory of the day before, everything starts to fall apart. She begins to feel tired all the time, and even gain weight. Eventually, she realises...she's pregnant...with no idea who the father is. Everything deteriorates from there. AH
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

**The full summary:**

**19 year old pop-star Bella Swan is living the dream, but when she attends a college party and wakes up in the morning with no memory of the day before, everything starts to fall apart.**

**She begins to feel tired all the time, and even gain weight. Eventually, she realises...she's pregnant...with no idea who the father is.**

**Everything deteriorates from there.**

**First, her record label dumps her, claiming that she is no longer a role model to her fans. Next, her father kicks her out of the house, as she has apparently utterly disappointed him.**

**As Bella struggles to find a new job and a place to live, she also has to worry about the new Swan on the way. Even with all this going on, she is still desperate to discover her child's father.**

**I hope that intrigues you...I know it sounds depressing, but I won't let it get angsty. It will still be a funny romance, a rom-com story! I guess.**

**I know that I have tons of stories that I'm supposed to be writing, but I just had to write this. No matter how many reviews this gets, I will still be focusing on Cullens Read Twilight, and my other stories.**

**I'm sorry...but I really shouldn't be posting this. Even if I don't update for months, you can read my other stories! And don't yell at me if I take ages.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of Expecting Disaster (cheery title)!**

Expecting Disaster

Chapter One

Welcome Home

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella!" Bella's BFFLWE (best friend for life, without exception) Alice Stanton, bounded into her lounge. "There are even more paps outside your house than usual." she flopped onto Bella's couch and grabbed the TV remote.

"I know right, ever since I announced my new album, they have been more annoying than ever." Bella rolled her eyes, and joined her on the sofa.

This is Bella Swan, she's nineteen years old and she comes from a little town in Washington called Forks. She became famous when she was fourteen. Basically, she rang up Star-Beat Records and demanded that they sign her. At first, they laughed and told her that it didn't work like that, but then she sang a line of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' through the phone (the line with the huge note). They told her to visit their offices, and well...the rest is history.

Now, five years later, she's had three world tours, four albums and seven US number ones, and she's only nineteen!

"Well, that's the price you have to pay to be like, the best singer in the whole world EVER!" Alice grinned at her best friend, and flicked on her flat-screen.

Mary Alice Brandon (nobody calls her Mary, it just doesn't suit her) has been Bella's best friend since they were five - that was 14 years ago - and she got used to her craziness pretty quickly. But then, when they were eleven, Alice's parents went and adopted an even crazier twelve year old boy, Emmett.

Emmett's parents were tragically killed in a car-crash when he was eleven, and he had no relatives that were willing to take him, so he ended up with the sweetest family ever. Emmett was also in the car crash, but he only suffered from a broken leg and a concussion, nothing a few days in the hospital couldn't cure. Eventually, Emmett's parents died of severe blood loss and head trauma.

He got used to the Brandon house-hold amazingly fast, despite living with the burden of being in a car accident, while Bella took quite a bit longer to get used to another mad Brandon practically living at her house.

Alice and Emmett also have an eleven year old sister, Cynthia, who is always tagging along after them, and whom Alice finds terribly annoying.

Cynthia is basically a smaller version of Alice, from her black, pixie-cut hair down to her perfectly pedicured toes (is pedicured a word?). They share the same hair, the same, dark brown eyes and they both have the cutest nose ever.

Emmett has curly, dark brown (almost black) hair, and big, sparkling blue eyes. He looks like he's related to them, which is nice, because everybody has always thought of him as family.

If you put all four of them together, you would think they're all siblings. Bella has dark brown hair down to the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes, and they're all extremely pale.

Well, they look alike...apart from the fact that Alice, Cynthia and Bella are super skinny, and not muscular in any way, whereas Emmett is proper buff. His arms are practically the same size as grapefruits, it's crazy. He can even bench-press Bella easily, and he does on a regular basis. She's just watching TV, or signing photos to give out to her fans, and suddenly she's in the air and Emmett has hold of her waist. She's gotten used to it by now as she knows he wants to keep his muscles.

Alice and Bella are so tight that the former hasn't spent three nights in a row at her own house since the latter moved to town. It's not like they live far away; she's next door.

Even though the Brandon house is so much bigger than Bella's, for some strange reason, they prefer it over at the Swans. Which is weird, because her house is always crowded by the paparazzi, and there is never a quiet moment.

However, Bella's dad is hardly home so they usually have the place to themselves. He's always working; he's the Chief of Police in Forks. Bella doesn't mind though. She loves hanging out with Alice and Emmett, without being disturbed.

Knocks that sounded like the tune of Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' rang out from the door: Emmett.

Because Bella always had people knocking at my door, they had code knocks so she knew it was them. Alice's is 'Paparazzi' (clever), Emmett's is 'Poker Face' and Cynthia's is 'Bad Romance'. Bella let Cynthia join in because she didn't want to leave her out. Alice was annoyed when she found out, but Emmett adores her, so he didn't mind.

Bella leaped up and ran to the door. "E-man!" She gave him a huge hug. Emmett had been away for a week in Ibiza.

"B-dog!" he grinned, picked her up and whirled her around.

"Emmy!" Alice screamed. She ran up to him and gave him a hug as well. "Brother from another mother, how you been?"

Bella stuck my tongue out at her back, and Emmett winked at her.

Suddenly Cynthia ran up from behind Emmett. "Charming. You come here first, instead of coming to see your family." she said to her big brother, raising her dainty little eyebrows.

"Sorry, lil' sis." he did the same to Cynthia that he did to Bella (the whirling thing) and she squealed.

"Wow, I missed you!" she said, happily.

"You too, mini A." he smiled into her shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Ok, ok, enough with all the mushy stuff, where's Bella?" Suddenly a sleazy guy from the press came up from behind Emmett, along with a huge flashy camera.

Bella put a hand in front of her face, ushered Emmett, Alice and Cynthia back inside and slammed the door.

"Why can't the paparazzi just leave me alone?" Bella growled.

"Because you're just that awesome, Bellsie." Emmett ruffled her long hair.

"Well, yeah...but apart from that." she teased.

"Anyway, Glee is coming on now... to the sofa!" Alice punched the air and sprinted to the couch. Emmett tossed his bags onto the stairs and threw Bella over his shoulder, Cynthia jumped up onto his back and clung on like a monkey (he's crazily strong, although Lara does only weigh like 100 pounds, and Kate probably weighs about 90). Bella's chin was resting on Cynthia's shoulder (picture them!) as he ran to the couch and chucked Bella onto it. Cynthia jumped off his back and landed daintily onto the sofa. Emmett then leaped onto the couch in the middle of Bella and Alice.

Every day at 4:00pm, Alice, Emmett and Cynthia come to Bella's house and they watch an episode of Glee. Then, every Friday, at 5:00, Bella orders pizza (pepperoni and pineapple for her, chorizo for Alice, mushrooms and pepper for Emmett and ham and sweetcorn for Cynthia). Every day apart from Friday, Bella cooks the dinner. They have a cute little routine!

Matthew Morrison's familiar face appeared on the screen as he wrote 'Goodbye' on the white-board in the choir room.

An hour later, Alice was in tears, Emmett was trying to look tough and not cry, and Cynthia was staring furiously at the TV.

"Guys, calm down, we've seen this episode before. It's old news that Rachel went to New York without Finn, and he practically broke up with her, even though they were going to get married." Bella rolled her eyes.

Emmett's tears finally spilled over and trailed down his cheeks. "Don't put it so brutally!"

"God, you are the biggest wimp I have ever seen."

"Don't be so mean, Bellsie." Alice snuffled.

Bella looked over at Cynthia. She was bright red. She counted down from three, and when she hit one, Cynthia exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL? What is WRONG with Fox?" she got up and started jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Haven't you seen that episode before? It came out ages ago." Bella asked, confused.

"I was over at Tia's that night, and I never got round to seeing it." she explained, still scarlet.

"Well, you've seen it now...PIZZA TIME!" she bellowed, and raced to the phone. Whooping came from behind her.

She dialled the familiar number of the pizza place and asked for Jacob.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Hey Jake! It's Bella." she smiled down the phone.

"Oh, hey! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, Emmett came home today."

"Awesome! Tell him hi from me." Jacob told me. "Anyway, the usual right?"

"Totally. See you soon?"

"Yep, bye!" she hung up, and grinned at the trio. "He's on his way."  
They cheered and Bella giggled at their antics.

**I already have the first five chapters written, but I'll spread them out so you don't have to wait too long for the sixth chapter.**

**I'll post the first two chapters today though...**

**Please review! Everybody who reviews get a shout-out in the next chapter.**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to twilight37 who gave me tips on how to make each chapter longer. Check out her stories! They're amazing, and she's planning on publishing them.**

**To anybody who is reading my story 'Cullens Read Twilight', I'm hoping on updating tomorrow...although don't pin all your hopes on that. I'm going to try and update on the 6th of every month...TRY!**

**You won't get another chapter for a few days, because I'm going to edit each chapter to make it longer.**

**Thanks to TerryCherry, Chere Cullen, PerfectlyImperfectGirl and SapphiRubyCrys for reviewing. I love you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Invitation

Third Person POV

The next day, Bella was at the gym on the treadmill when her phone rang.

Bella absolutely loves food, and she eats all the time, so she makes sure to go to the gym at least twice a week. Although, because she eats so much, it doesn't make her muscular. She doesn't mind though, as her job (singing) doesn't really require her to be strong.

She reached out her arm to the left, and paused the stereo which was blaring out "Physical' by Olivia Newton-John. She pressed the green button on her iPhone 4S and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she was staring straight ahead as she ran, breathing heavily. She hates the treadmill, but it's a necessity, as Forks doesn't have good enough weather to be able to run outside. Bella's favourite machine is the elliptical, as it uses her whole body.

"Hey Bells. You working out?" Emmett's voice rang out in the empty gym. Bella had her own private room. If she used the main gym area, the paparazzi would crowd around her and she couldn't concentrate, so she paid for a private practice space.

"Yep."

"That's my girl." Bella could feel him grinning. "Anyway, I was invited to this party tomorrow. And they said I could bring a friend."

She frowned. "I don't know, Em. I don't really need more publicity now, and you know what I'm like, if there are drinks there, I will drink. And if the paparazzi see me like that, my life is over." She threw her hands up in the air, and missed her footing. With a loud crash, she fell on her butt and continued to move along the treadmill until she landed on the hard floor.

"Bella!" she heard Emmett's frantic voice. "You okay?"

"Yep." she got up rubbing her head. "I'm all good."

She heard his low chuckle echo throughout the room.

"So," she could hear the hopefulness in his voice. "what about that party?"

"Fine, whatever." Getting up, she stretched and turned the treadmill off.

"Yay!" his child-like quality seeped into his voice. "Bye!"

Bella heard him hang-up. "Bye." she smiled, then shivered.

She had a bad feeling.

The next day, at Bella's house, Bella and Alice were getting ready for the party.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this. It's just a party." Bella complained.

Alice had picked out a strapless, black, prom style dress with a pink netting bow around the waist. She had also chosen black, six inch stiletto heels and several pieces of matching jewellery.

"Well, believe it. You're not getting out of this." she grabbed the curling iron which had been warming up for the past few minutes and started on Bella's hair.

"Unfair." she mumbled, quiet enough that Alice didn't hear her.

"Right," she said. "Mermaid hair, correct?"

Bella didn't respond, but Alice didn't need her too. Questions to do with hair, make-up or clothes are always rhetorical questions, when Ali is involved.

Once she finished with Bella's hair, she began on the make-up. Even though, despite travelling around, Bella has white, practically translucent skin. But, Alice always says that it suits her, so she didn't go to heavy on the bronzer. She then painted a thin coat of silver nail polish on her toes.

She did go quite heavy on everything else though, because according to Alice, you never know when the paparazzi will be taking pictures., and you don't want to be caught off guard.

About 20 minutes later, she made a little sigh of happiness.

"I think," she flicked the blusher brush onto Bella's cheeks one last time. "I'm done."

"Good," Bella got up, stretched, and walked over to the land-line. Alice dashed into the bathroom to get changed herself.

Bella dialled the Brandon number, and Cynthia picked up.

"Hello?"

"She's done."

"Okay, I'll let Em know." I heard her covering the phone and yelling. "He's just coming."

"Kay, thanks." Bella hung up, and put it back in the cradle. Just then, Alice emerged in a tight dress, with a white top with gold studs and a black short skirt bottom. She was wearing black pumps with gold studs, and different types of jewellery. Bella flashed her a thumbs up.

Literally a second later, Em turned up at her door, with a jacket over his head.

Bella raised her eyebrows at this. He mouthed "Paps."

She nodded, grabbed a jacket from the stand, chucked it on her head, and ran to her car.

Emmett and Alice followed suit.

While he was running though, he yelled. "Shotgun!"

Every time they used Bella's car, Emmett insisted on driving. Bella could afford expensive cars, and they changed monthly (Jane insists that she must travel in style).

Bella grinned and slid into the passenger seat, while Alice leaped into the back.

Emmett was at the drivers seat, and he was just stroking the interior. "I want a Mercedes Guardian!" he whined.

"Get famous then." Alice stuck her head between the two front seats.

Emmett did the childish reaction, which is sticking his tongue out. "Oh, I will." he mumbled.

"Anyway, you seriously don't want one." Bella disagreed. "People keep staring! I know they're not staring at me, because the windows are so tinted, but it's getting annoying. Somebody even asked to take a picture with it. My car!"

"That's what I would do." Emmett said dreamily.

"Just go." Bella grinned, and chucked him the key.

He stuck it in the ignition, and turned it.

"I, for one, am excited about this." Ali piped up ten minutes into our journey.

"That makes one of us." Bella grumbled.

"Hey!" Emmett hit her knee.

"Keep your hand on the wheel." Bella scolded.

"Sorry mom." Emmett whispered.

"I heard that!"

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please, please, please review! They get me motivated to write the story! So do alerts and favourites, by the way...**

**So, review, follow, favourite and vote on my poll! Please?**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	3. Aftershave

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. I know, sad.**

**I haven't introduced you guys to all of these people yet, but these are the ages of the main characters.**

**Cynthia - 11, Bella - 19, Alice - 19, Emmett - 20, Edward - 21, Rosalie - 23, Jasper - 23, Charlie - 41, Renee - 39, Carlisle - 42, Esme - 41, Jane - 38**

**Could you guys check out my new one-shot 'Hold Your Breath'? It's about The Vampire Diaries, and I'm really proud of it!**

Chapter Three

Aftershave

3rd Person POV

As the trio parked in Emmett's friends road (Em still hadn't told Bella and Alice his name), people started to gather in the driveway of his house.

Emmett leaned out the window to wave, but Bella pulled him back in yelling "You numpty! You're driving! You don't lean out the window!"

He rolled his eyes at his friends and, when he didn't think she was looking, he mouthed "Drama queen." This resulted in a flick in the ear from Bella.

Quickly, he parked the car, leaped out and fist-pumped his friends.

Bella swivelled round in her seat, grinned at Alice, then climbed out the car.

"Oh my god!" Somebody yelled.

"Oh no," Bella groaned.

"It's Bella Swan!" People rushed towards her.

"Of course," Bella mumbled.

Emmett grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the house. She followed him up the stairs, into a bedroom and he locked the door.

"I'm so sorry, Bellsie. I'll tell them to leave you alone." he hugged her, and went back downstairs.

She slumped onto the bed.

Bella heard him yell to get attention, then explain about her.

There were footsteps on the stairs, and Em, Ali and the host of the party burst in.

"God, they're annoying." Alice flopped onto the bed beside her best friend.

"Sorry about that." the boy said to Bella. "I'm Garrett by the way. Weird name, I know."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm used to it." Bella smiled at him. "And, regarding your name, I think Emmett's is weirder." she whispered to him, and got up.

"Hey!" Emmett protested, and Bella giggled. "Let's go enjoy the party." Em slipped his arm through hers.

Nobody even looked up as they came down the stairs, which is new to Bella. She and Ali walked into the kitchen and took a beer from the ice-box. Bella took a sip, and almost gagged. She completely forgot about her lack of toleration for beer. She put that on the counter and got a shot, downed that and smiled.

Quickly, she got another one, and downed that too.

She felt a sort of mist seep into her brain, and she grinned dreamily.

"Let's party!" Bella grabbed Alice's hand, and pulled her to the dance floor.

20 minutes later, Bella stopped dancing and went to go sit down. Suddenly, she burst out crying.

"Bells? You okay?!" Alice panicked, walking up to her.

"No! I have..." Bella sniffed. "two hands!" She stared at said hands.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Right, I think it's time we got you home."

"No!" she screamed, and ran away.

"'I really don't think we should take Bella to the party, Emmy.', 'No, don't be silly, she'll be fine.'" Alice imitated the conversation with her brother the night before, then threw her hands up in the air and followed her best friend.

"Bella!" Alice was wandering about upstairs. "Where are you?"

"Home!" Alice heard the pop-star's voice coming from the bathroom.

She giggled and walked through the bathroom door.

Bella was sitting on the lid of the toilet holding a bottle, but that isn't the weird part. She was drinking aftershave!

"Bells! What are you doing?!" Alice grabbed the bottle from her before she could drink any.

"I thought it was obvious! I'm thirsty, so I'm having a drink." then she burst out laughing and smacked herself on the forehead. "I know why you're confused! I forgot the straw!" she carried on laughing until tears were streaming down her face.

"This is going to be a long night." Alice sighed.

At half past twelve that morning, Bella was chattering non-stop to Garrett.

"I can totally imagine you with my friend, Kate Denali." she gushed.

"Really?" Garrett asked, interested.

"Definitely, you two are like, made for each other." Bella clasped her hands together.

"Wow, you really are drunk, huh." he scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"As a skunk." Bella laughed, and Garrett joined in.

"Anyway, do you think you could give me Kate's number?"

"I don't know," Bella said, trying to look serious. "You could be a pervert."

"Uh, would Emmett have mates who are perverts?" Garrett pointed out.

"Um," Bella pondered that for a bit. "Yes," she decided eventually.

"Oh, well. I'm not one...so, how about that number?" he asked hopefully.

"Ugh, fine." Bella pulled out her phone. "What's your number?" Garrett read out his digits. Bella fiddled about for a bit, copied Kate's number and sent it to Garrett. He pulled out his phone, and a second later it dinged, and he grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Anywho!" Bella sang, stretching. "I'm gonna go mingle." she skipped off.

"Okay," Garrett chuckled, then squealed under his breath. "I have Bella Swan's number!"

Twenty minutes later, everybody was extremely drunk.

"Dude, you need to get a grip. We're supposed to be going out to lunch with mom tomorrow." Jasper Cullen laughed at his younger brother.

"Who cares!" Edward Cullen held up a beer.

"Oh my god, you're so funny!" The boys heard a female voice laughed. They both swivelled around.

"Oh my Christ!" Jasper quoted 'Gavin and Stacey'. "It's Bella Swan!"

"Who?" Edward asked, confused.

Jasper turned to face his idiot of a brother. "You haven't heard of Bella Swan?"

"Is she the singing chick who came from Forks?"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Jasper paused. "Woah."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"The singing chick?" Jasper asked, incredulously.

"What's the big deal with her?"

"She's only the awesome-est teenager who ever lived!" Jasper squealed like a girl.

"If that's the case, I'm gonna go talk to her." Edward ran his hand threw his hair, slapped Jasper on the back and swaggered over to Bella.

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Originally, I ended when Alice sighed "This is going to be a long night." but it was way too short, and I thought it wouldn't be as cool if you didn't already know Edward. So I added the bit with Garrett and Kate, and Jasper and Edward in. **

**I'll see you guys later! I might post later today, or tomorrow...depends on how reviews I get...**

**While I'm here, go and check out twilight37's stories. Her best stories are 'People Throw Rocks at Things that Shine' (going to be changed to 'What We Wanted'), she's thinking of publishing it! And it's sequel 'Life makes Love look Hard'. Also, 'On This Road', and 'The Show Must Go On'.**

**Her stories are absolutely amazing, and she's awesome!**

**I'll see you when I see you!**

**Please review, favourite, follow and vote on my poll!**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	4. Hangover

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!**

**So, in this chapter, we learn the bad after-affects of drinking.**

**Can I just say, that I wrote this purely on what I've observed and read, as I've never been drunk, so I'm sorry if I've got it wrong...**

**Their hang-out does not actually exist in Forks, but eh.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Hangover

3rd Person POV

Bella's eyes shot open, she winced at the harsh light, flipped over and groaned into her pillow.

Alice laughed, flicking the light off. "Sorry. It was too tempting."

"Ha ha." Bella said sarcastically, still facing the ground.

Ali walked over, and sat on her bed. "So, what do you remember about last night?"

Bella felt the bed dip with Alice's weight, and she turned to face her.

"Not much, I remember there being aftershave and I was really tempted to drink it. Then...um...oh yeah! This guy came up to me, and was like 'OMG! Bella Swan!', and I was like 'Where?'"

Alice giggled. "You are funny when you've been drinking."

"Yeah, well I'm not feel so hot right now." Bella groaned again and closed her eyes.

"You should be thanking me, I brought you home, and even stayed the night to make sure you didn't puke in your mouth and choke."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Bella tossed an arm over her eyes.

"Come on, the best way to deal with a hangover, is it to fight it head on!" Ali grabbed the covers and threw them across the room. She pulled Bella to her feet, and dragged her to the bathroom.

Alice filled a beaker with ice-cold water, told Bella to stand in the bath and chucked it all over.

She shrieked loudly. Emmett came running in. "What's going on?"

Bella was shivering violently. "Em-emmy? You s-s-stayed too?"

"Uh, no...I just got here, and I kinda ran into your dad."

"Dad? He's back?" Bella grabbed a towel from the rail, draped it around herself and ran out the bathroom.

"Dad!" she ran straight into her dad's room, where Chief Swan was unpacking. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks.

"Dad, you're back!"

"Hey Bells!" her dad enveloped her in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, I forbid you go away for _that _long again. A month is way too much." Bella grinned into her dad's stomach.

Her dad quickly pulled away. "Why are you all wet?"

"Alice." she said, as if one word explained it all.

"Oh right." her dad said, only needing two syllables as an answer. "You should probably change, one, because you're all wet and two, it's almost twelve."

"Okay," Bella kissed her dad's cheek and swept off to the bathroom for a shower, and a proper one this time.

Bella came out of the bathroom in a long, purple towel and walked into her room, towel-drying her hair. An outfit was neatly laid out on her bed with a note next to it. She threw the towel she was using to dry her hair into the laundry bin and checked the note.

_B,_

_Meet me and E at SH in 30 mins._

_A_

Bella flopped onto her bed, grabbed her hair-dryer and flicked it on. Five minutes later (she has rather thin hair) her long, chocolate brown hair was billowing around her like a cloud so she ran her brush through it.

For the first time, Bella actually looked at the outfit Alice picked out for her.

It was a simple black tank-top, with rhinestones surrounding the straps, burgundy, high-waisted short shorts and black tights. Bella threw this on and made sure the top was tucked into the shorts. Suddenly, she frowned. Usually Alice will pick out the shoes as well.

She wandered downstairs still confused, and noticed her light brown, suede boots lined up against the wall. Above them was a sign blu-tacked to the wall.

_These ones. :)_

Bella grinned, grabbed them and chucked them on.

She ran to the lounge and checked her reflection in their full-length mirror. Great. It was the perfect blend of girly and trendy. Ali had done it again.

After she had taken some medicine that she found in the cupboard, she walked back into the hall, grabbed her keys from the stairs, and yelled a goodbye to her dad. A muffled reply reached her, and she strolled out the door.

Ten minutes later, after having to stop to take pictures with fans, she arrived at Sweet Heart. Sweet Heart is the town's most popular hang-out. She walked in and automatically strolled over to her booth. Yes, her booth. Bella, Emmett and Alice go there so much, that it's become their own booth.

The owner, Charlotte, has even started putting a 'Reserved' sign on their table. Though she never knows whether they will actually go there that day. She does it anyway, just in case.

"And what time do you call this?" Alice crossed her arms, as Bella slid into the booth.

"Uh," she checked the clock on the wall. "12:15."

"Uh huh, I said 30 minutes. That was 34 minutes ago." she looked really angry, but Bella just leaned over the table and playfully hit her on the shoulder. Ali giggled, and swatted her hand away.

Peter, their table's waiter and Bella and Alice's best friend who's a boy, (except Emmett of course, but he's Alice's brother) walked up to their table, but instead of asking for their order he just said "Two chocolate and one strawberry milkshake, three cheese burgers and two regular fries." he nodded and walked back to the counter.

The three grinned at each other. "He knows us too well." Bella laughed.

"Do you remember the last time we came here?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah," Alice giggled. "Because people saw you come in, and loads of fans followed you, you earned Sweet Heart $200 more than they normally do."

"What can I say?" Bella fluffed her hair. "I'm awesome." then she broke out into a fit of giggles.

Noticing her change in attitude, Emmett spoke up. "Head feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "I took some ibuprofen before I left."

"Good." Emmett grinned. "Hopefully you have learned something from this experience."

"What?!" Bella screeched. "I didn't want to go! You forced me!"

"Potato," he said normally. "Potato." he said with an 'ar' sound as the first 'a'.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You had a good time though, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, until I woke up." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"How do you do that?!" Emmett complained. He used his fingertips to hold one eyebrow down and the other one up. He let go, and they sprang back together.

"You either have it or you don't." Bella grinned, and shrugged. "I do, but most people don't."

"Hmm." Emmett huffed, folding his arms.

Just then, Peter came over with their order. He handed Bella the strawberry milkshake, and gave the two chocolate ones to Alice and Emmett. He gave each teen a cheese burger, and placed the two regular fries in the middle of the table.

"Thank you!" the three chorused.

"My pleasure." Peter winked.

"Hey, hey! Save those winks for Charlotte." Bella smiled.

Peter and Charlotte have been dating for the past two months, and Bella and Alice loved to watch them flirt over the counter.

"Got it." Peter blushed, and retreated back to the bar.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was sort of a filler...but you met Charlie, Peter and Charlotte!**

**Charlie will play a fairly vital role, but Peter and Charlotte are extras...who may become bigger parts later on in the story.**

**I only posted the last chapter an hour ago, so I haven't got any reviews yet, but please review this one!**

**Love you guys,**

**Cassie**

**xxxx**


	5. Signing

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Twilight characters, but I do own the plot of this.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for last chapter: ptl4ever419, 2 and .**

**I haven't finished writing chapter six yet, so you'll have to wait a few days...sorry!**

**I updated Cullens Read Twilight on Monday - yay! I'll probably update again by Sunday for that.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Signing

3rd Person POV

It was two days after their most recent trip to Sweet Heart, and three days after Bella's bad experience with alcohol, when she received a call from her manager, Jane.

"You have a fan signing in three days." Jane said into the phone. She never says hello, she just goes straight into the reason she called.

"Okay, where and when?" Bella grabbed a pen from the counter, and her right hand hovered over her left palm.

"Forever 21, 1540 Broadway, New York." came the reply.

"New York?! That's like twenty five hundred miles away! You couldn't have chosen an easier location?" Bella complained, though secretly she was thrilled at the thought of going to New York again...

"Nope." she popped the p. "Expect a limousine to take you to the airport tomorrow at 9:00am." Jane went to hang up, but was stopped by Bella.

"Wait!" she screeched through the phone.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"Can I bring friends?" she was thinking about Ali and Em.

"Two." Jane said dismissively, then hung up.

Bella squealed, zoomed to the favourites on her phone, and dialled Alice's number. This was one of the rare times that she and Emmett were at their own house. Bella quickly composed herself when Ali answered.

"I have some good news." Bella said nonchalantly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I have a fan signing in three days." Bella said.

No response.

"In New York."

Still no answer.

Bella sighed in defeat. "And Jane said I could bring friends!"

Alice screamed in delight, and Bella winced: god, she's loud. "Oh my god! I'm coming over now." A long beep replaced her voice.

Suddenly, 'Paparazzi' rang out from the direction of the door.

Bella swung it open and chuckled. There stood a bright red Mary Alice Brandon. She screamed again and pulled her best friend in for a hug. Then quickly pulled away, held onto her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Wait, can Emmy come?"

Bella pulled a fake sad expression. "Well..." Alice gasped. "Kidding! Course he can!" Alice grinned and hugged her again.

The next day, Bella, Alice and Emmett were outside Bella's house, sitting on their suitcases expectantly. Alice was bouncing up and down, muttering something about Broadway.

They heard the rev of an engine and stood up. A sleek black limousine pulled up and honked.

The three squealed, stood up, grabbed their suitcases and ran to the limousine.

Half an hour later, they pulled up outside the airport.

As soon as Bella stepped out of the vehicle, she was overcome with photographers.

"How the heck did they find me?" Bella turned back around and hissed into the car.

"Miss Swan!" a big man in a security uniform ran over to her. "I am here to escort you through the airport and see you safely onto your flight."

"Ah," Bella composed herself, checked the man's name-tag (it read Harry) and thanked him. Alice and Emmett came out behind Bella, and Ali immediately smoothed down her hair and shot a winning smile at the cameras.

Harry had already dashed to the boot to collect the trio's bags. Bella plastered a grin on her face, and made her way through the crowd, closely followed by Ali, Emmett and Harry.

While the trio were lounging in departures, Harry stood infront of them, with his arms crossed, glaring at any and all people that walked by.

"Bella Swan?" a little girl with shoulder length, mousy brown hair and lots of freckles walked up to Bella.

"Excuse me, you are not allowed to pass." Harry stepped in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she held up her hands and backed away.

"Hey, sweetie! It's ok." Bella smiled at her, then looked up at Harry and nodded.

The girl walked back over.

"What's your name?" Bella asked, grinning.

"Leah Clearwater." she held out her hand, all businesslike.

Bella laughed and shook it solemnly (it was obvious that she was pretending to be serious).

Leah giggled. "Um, I just wanted to say that I love you." she blushed. "I mean, I love your music. I mean, uh-"

"Hey, it's ok. Thank you so much, people like you are why I do it." Bella grinned at her. "What's your favourite song of mine?"

"Um... 'I'm Sorry' I think. Though I love all of them." she said thoughtfully.

"Aw, thank you. Anyway, did you want an autograph? Or a picture or something?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering whether you could sign this for me." she pulled her backpack around to the front, reached into it and pulled out Bella's most recent album 'You Said'. She offered it to her, along with a pen.

"Sure sweetie." she scrawled her signature on the front, and on the inside (on the lyric booklet to be precise) she wrote 'Leah. Don't forget to be awesome! Loads of love' then she wrote her name again, but a little more legible.

She handed it back to her fan. "Thank you so much!" The little girl gave her a huge hug and ran away. Harry returned to his post.

Bella grinned and leaned back in her seat. Alice pulled out an ear-phone and tapped her best friend on the knee, Bella looked over to her. She raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'Why only her?'.

"Hey, I love kids." Bella shrugged.

Alice nodded and popped her ear-bud back in.

**So, Bella likes kids...that's good! :)**

**You get to meet the boys (again) and Rose next chapter. Woohoo!**

**In this story, Bella is an only child and her parents are Charlie and Renee, but they are divorced and Renee remarried Phil (like in Twilight). **

**Emmett and Alice are siblings, and their parents are William and Ida Brandon. Alice was turned in the 1920s, so I searched for names that were popular in the mid to late 1800's. Those two came up. I would use Alice's parents real names...but Stephenie hasn't made those up...**

**Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Edward is their younger brother. Elizabeth and Edward are their parents, but they died when Edward was 4 and Rose and Jazz were 6. So, Carlisle and Esme adopted them.**

**This will all be explained in later chapters, but I wanted you guys to know early.**

**Please, please review!**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	6. New York

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bella and Edward meet soberly for the first time! Yay.**

**I hope you like this chapter. NEW YORK! CONCRETE JUNGLE WHERE DREAMS ARE MADE OF.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

New York

3rd Person POV

"I can't believe we're here!" Alice squealed as she dragged her suitcase out the airport doors through the mob of fans towards the limo. "I've never been to New York!"

"Me neither." Emmett grinned at his over-excited sister.

"Well, obviously not. You are my brother. You wouldn't have gone to New York without me." Alice pointed out.

"Come on, guys. New York isn't that different from Miami, and I've taken you there before." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I beg to differ. Does Miami have Broadway?" Alice offered her bag to the chauffeur waiting for them outside the car.

"Uh, no." Bella answered.

"Exactly. I've already got tickets to see Wicked." Alice said, excitedly.

"We've been in New York for exactly" Bella checked her wrist-watch. "twenty seven minutes, and you've already booked it?"

"Of course." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Right," Bella grinned.

Half an hour later, the three were unpacking in the apartment that they were going to be sharing for the next week. Jane had booked dinner in a restaurant about 20 minutes from their apartment (if they took the subway).

"What do you think I should wear tonight?" In her left hand, Alice held a pink, one-shouldered dress, with half of the bodice covered by silver sequins and a silver sequined belt. In her right she held a black strapless dress with multi-coloured roses dotted over it.

"The pink one." Bella pointed.

Alice tossed the rejected dress onto the bed. "You're right. I'll wear the back one at the signing the day after tomorrow. Back in a few." She darted into the bathroom to change.

Bella chose a short-sleeved netting dress, in a lovely blue colour. She threw that on, and placed black heels, similar to the ones that she wore to Garrett's party, on her feet. She ran the curling iron through her hair, and clicked big, black diamond crosses into her ear-lobes.

"So, how do I look?" Alice twirled out of the bathroom wearing white, open-toed stilettos with a black bow at the toe, and gasped. "Bellsie! You look gorgeous!"

"So do you!" Bella squealed. She ran over to the wall and banged on it. "Em, hurry up in there!"

Alice and Bella were sharing a room, and Emmett had his own, as the apartment had only two bedrooms.

Just then, Emmett Brandon strolled out of the door that connected the two bedrooms. He was wearing a black tuxedo jacket, a plain white top and black jeans.

Bella grinned. "Very debonair." She winked.

"Yeah! You look totes awesome." Alice gushed. "Let's go!" She grabbed her white clutch bag, and Bella tossed her own white purse over her shoulder. They all rushed down to the door, walked out the door and locked it.

Ten minutes later, Bella, Alice and Emmett were all on the subway. Jane had tried to make them go in a limo, but Bella insisted, saying that it was more fun.

"Excuse me." Bella felt a tap on her shoulder, and inwardly groaned. A fan. She fixed her best red-carpet smile on her face, and spun around. She gasped. "I know you!"

"Huh?" the sandy-haired boy wrinkled his nose.

Bella blushed a deep red. "Sorry...I thought I knew you."

"Uh, it's ok-kay. I'm J-Jasper." he stammered. "I was just wondering whether I could um, get a picture?" he held up his phone.

Bella smiled. "Of course." They snapped the photo, and the boy (who looked around 20) thanked her. He retreated back to his family. Bella's eyes wandered to his companions: a blond girl, and a bronze-haired boy, who both looked like they belonged on magazines. She gasped again, and shoved her purse at Alice, who protested, but Bella walked back over to the boy's family.

"Hi!" she waved. "Sorry, but I swear I've seen you somewhere before." She studied the boy, who was looking at Jasper with an incredulous look on his face.

"I really doubt that." The blond girl grinned. "I mean, you're Bella Swan!"

"Rose," Jasper hissed. "She knows who she is."

"It's alright," I giggled. "And I'm sorry for going on about this, but I would bet a million dollars that I've seen you two somewhere before." She gestured to Jasper and the other (beautiful) boy.

"Well, you live in Forks right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"So do we!" he said, excitedly. "Sorry...this is Edward and Rosalie. Rose is my twin, and Eddie is our little brother."

"Don't call me that." Edward grumbled.

"Hey," I laughed, waving at them. "So, Forks huh? So I could have just seen you in the street or something?"

"I guess so," Rosalie shrugged.

"Okay, I'm not going crazy then." My audience laughed. "I'll see you guys around, 'kay?" I smiled, and walked back over to Alice and Emmett.

"Wait!" Edward grabbed my arm, I shot a glance at Alice, who winked. I turned to face him. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh," I thought. "La Bella Italia."

He grinned. "That's a crazy coincidence. So are we!"

"Really?" Suddenly Alice came up behind me.

"Eddie?!" she squealed.

"Ali?" They embraced, giggling. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I didn't know you moved back to town!" Alice said, excitedly, then she turned to me. "Can they please join us for dinner, Bellsie? Please, please, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hang on, I'll call Jane."

I dialled her number, and checked that it was okay if I brought three extra guests. After a bit of pleading, she finally accepted.

"She said yes."

"Fabulous!" Alice clapped, I suddenly noticed where we were.

"Guys quick!" I grabbed Alice's hand, reached out to Emmett and exited the train. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper made it out just as the doors were closing.

"Phew!" Rosalie grinned. "Good job at noticing that."

"I know right." Alice smiled. "Anyways, let's get to the restaurant, we're going to be late."

**I hope you liked it! It will be dinner time next chappie, and we meet Jane for the first time (not through the phone).**

**Please review, follow, favourite and vote on my poll!**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassie**

**xxx**


	7. Dinner

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**So, I haven't uploaded in ages, but I suddenly got a HUGE idea for this chapter so...update in progress! Hehe. After I have uploaded a chapter for this, I'll update Worlds Collide and then The Quest for Magic. I'll then start all over again! Yeah.**

**By the way, I'll be going through all of the chapters of these three stories and editing them, as I wrote them years ago when I sucked at writing! Don't worry, there won't be any major plot changes - but you might want to keep checking the previous chapters for changes.**

**Mwah mwah (those are kissing noises...for you guys). 3**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Seven

Dinner

"Bella!"

"Bella, over here!"

"Bella! Flash me a smile, love!"

The group of six were bombarded by paparazzi as soon as they arrived at 'Bella Italia. "Sorry about this guys." Bella muttered to the other five. "Just cover your faces, I'll smile." The group did as they were told, and Bella flashed her winning smile as she was ushered into the restaurant by Jane, who heard all of the commotion outside. Cameras clicked feverishly as the group made their way inside.

As soon as they were all in the restaurant, and the door was slammed shut; cutting off the press, Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that everyone!" she raised her voice, and everybody in the restaurant looked up from their food. "Enjoy your meals." Then, after everyone smiled at her and continued eating, the seven sat down at their rather large table.

"That" Jasper started quietly. "was awesome!" he said a bit louder.

"'Awesome' isn't the word that I'd use." Bella rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"It was pretty cool." Edward agreed with his brother. "You know, being famous for a few seconds."

"You want my fame? Take it!" Bella offered.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Really? I recall a certain pop star saying 'I wouldn't give up my fans for anything.' yesterday."

"True, but I could do without the paps." Bella laughed, and the table chuckled with her.

Half an hour, and one order of food, later, Bella was getting acquainted with her guests.

"Tell me about yourselves guys." she clasped her hands and leaned towards the three, who were opposite her at the table.

"Well," Edward smoothed down his shirt, formerly. "My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, this is my sister Rosalie Lillian Masen Cullen and this is my brother Jasper Whitlock Masen Cullen." He tried to be solemn, but cracked up towards the end.

"Bit of a mouthful, aren't they?" Bella joked.

"Definitely, but we all kept Masen in our names when our parents died 16 years ago." Rosalie explained, her tone slightly sad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Bella leaned across the table and held Edward's hand with her own. He blushed, and she pulled it back.

"Anyway," Jasper cleared his throat. "Rose and I are 23 and Eddie here is 21. We were born in Forks, but we moved to Alaska as soon as Edward was born. When our parents died, we moved in with our adoptive parents who lived in Alaska as well, but last year we all moved back to Forks."

"Oh, cool! Did you like it in Alaska?" Emmett asked, intrigued. Emmett loved to travel.

"Yeah, it was amazing, and it snowed all the time!" Rosalie grinned.

"I love snow!" Alice almost yelled. "Air five!" she flattened out her hand and thrust it into the air at the same time that Rosalie did.

"I hate it." Bella wrinkled her nose. "I wouldn't last two minutes in Alaska."

"No you certainly would not." Jane butted into the conversation. "However, you're going to have to for your tour next year."

"Oh god." Bella put her head in her hands as the rest of the table chuckled. She exhaled deeply. "Carry on, tell me your life story."

"Is she being sarcastic?" Jasper whispered to Alice.

Bella lifted her head and glared at him.

Alice giggled at the sandy-haired boy. "No, keep talking! She loves to listen."

"Uh, okay." he searched his brain for more facts. "Our parents were called Elizabeth and Edward Masen, and our adoptive parents are called Esme and Carlisle Cullen. That's why we have both Masen and Cullen in our names. Anyway, that's enough about us."

"Yeah, tell us about you three." Rosalie agreed.

"Okay then, I'm going to copy you guys!" Alice sat up straighter. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Mary and I'll kill you."

Jasper chuckled.

"Don't laugh." Bella hissed. "She's not joking!"

"Oh." Jasper mumbled. "Sorry."

"Anyway, you all know Bella, but I'll still tell you. This is my best friend Isabella Marie Swan and this is my adopted brother, Emmett McCarty Brandon. We also have a little sister called Cynthia; she's 11."

"Aw! I love kids." Rosalie smiled.

"Same!" Bella contemplated something. "Ah, what the heck. Air five!" The two repeated the gesture that Rosalie and Alice did earlier on.

"See!" Alice threw her arms up in the air. "It's fun!

A little later on, their food arrived. Bella had ordered mushroom ravioli, Edward, Rose and Jasper all had vegetable lasagne and everybody else had different kinds of pizza.

Half-way through their meals, Bella realised something. "Are you guys vegetarian?" she asked the Cullens.

The three looked up from their meals.

"Uh, yeah we are actually." Rosalie replied, confused. "Uh, you?"

Bella laughed at her confusion. "No, I'm not."

"Bella's interested in literally everything. No matter what trivial thing you tell or show her, she'll ask a follow-up question." Alice rolled her eyes and continued poking at the remains of her pizza.

"True." Jane nodded.

"I think you just described Edward." Jasper pointed his fork at Alice, excitedly.

"Well, how fortunate." Alice nudged her best friend in the waist with her elbow and winked. However, her action had the opposite effect as Bella was startled and went into a sudden coughing fit; the piece of ravioli that she had just swallowed getting lodged in her throat.

"Crap." Alice threw her fork down onto her plate, and began to do the Heimlich Manoeuvre on Bella. Bella swatted her away; bright red in the face. Finally, she managed to swallow her pasta and she hit her, extremely embarrassed, best friend on the shoulder.

"Really?!" The brown-haired beauty rolled her eyes, and carried on with her food. However, the table remained silent so she looked up at her friends. Jane sat there with her mouth wide open and her hand was gripping a piece of her pizza tightly as it hovered just outside her mouth. Emmett just looked bemused by this whole situation, and Rosalie looked extremely confused as to what had just happened. Jasper was having trouble holding in his chuckles, Alice had continued with her food, and Edward sat there looking very worried; his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine guys, honestly. Just get on with your meals."

The rest of the dinner continued uneventfully...until it came to ordering dessert.

"How the hell do you not like chocolate ice-cream?!" Bella practically yelled at Jasper.

"How in the world do you not like vanilla ice-cream?" he yelled back.

"It's way too plain!"

"It's way too rich!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Bella and Jasper were silenced by Rosalie's sudden outburst. "Now, you two apologise. Now!"

"Sorry." the shame-faced pair mumbled.

"Rosalie has motherly instincts." Edward hissed across the table to Bella. "I blame estrogens."

Bella stifled a laugh, but managed to keep a straight face. However, Rosalie also has sharp hearing so she sent a glare her baby brother's way.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Edward asked Bella, Alice and Emmett as they were getting ready to leave the restaurant.

"Uh, I have an apartment here." Bella explained.

"Oh." Edward said, disappointed.

"Wait!" Alice ran in between the two. "Our rooms are huge! Rose can room with us, and Jazz and Eddie can room with Emmy!"

"Did she just give us all nicknames?" Edward leaned back and whispered to his sister.

"Yes I did, Eddie." Alice replied dramatically. "I personally think this is a great idea."

"Yeah!" Rosalie piped up. "Slumber party!" Bella, Rose and Alice squealed in unison.

"Hold up." Jane held up her hands. "This is all fine and dandy, but you're all going to need to enter the building at different times."

"Uh, why?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Ha, newbies." Emmett chuckled. "We'll explain on the subway; but first we have to survive the paps on the way there."

"Okay then. You guys do whatever you want tomorrow, but a limo will be at your apartment the day after at 11 am sharp. Ta ta." Jane air-kissed Bella, then walked to the curb and clicked her fingers. A taxi automatically came to her aid; she hopped in it and they sped off.

Once Bella had explained that if they entered the building at the same time, the press would automatically assume that either Jasper or Edward was romantically involved with her and then it would be all over the papers and the internet the next day, they agreed to do as she said. First, Bella, Emmett and Alice braved the paparazzi, then the remaining three waited until they left to enter the building.

Emmett had waited for them by the elevator so he showed them where to go.

The four entered Emmett's apartment, then he slammed his hand repeatedly onto the wall connecting his room to the girls'. The door that linked the two apartments then opened; Alice popped her head out, grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her inside. The door slammed.

"Right then," Emmett rubbed his palms together. "Time to annoy some girlies! But first, PJ time." He threw some sweats at the two men and they all got changed.

Jasper then waltzed over to the door and began to knock. "Wait!" Emmett whisper-yelled. "Knock to the tune of 'Poker Face'."

"Kay." Jasper replied. He did so, and Bella's confused face poked around the door frame.

A choking noise erupted from Edward as he took in what she was wearing to bed; a grey vest top with a leopard print heart. What really shocked Edward though, were her shorts. They were the tiniest things Edward had ever seen; a minuscule piece of grey fabric with two black toggles. She also had a red bandanna on, with the word; 'BAD' written across it in sparkly letters, to keep her hair off her face.

Emmett raised his eyebrow at Edward's outburst, and Bella fidgeted uncomfortably; tugging at her vest top.

"Uh, yes?" Alice came up from behind Bella. Alice was wearing a long blue top with a cat on and light blue pyjama pants with white daisies.

"What do you want?" Rosalie walked out of the bathroom brushing her long blonde hair. She had borrowed Bella's extra pyjamas; a long-sleeved grey top with the words 'I hog the duvet' on it and pink pyjama trousers decorated with little poodles.

"Well, you guys look gorgeous. Good night!" Jasper said.

"Apart from Rose!" Edward piped up.

"Is that all you came here to say?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, yep. Definitely." Emmett nodded confidently.

"But you hadn't seen us yet when you knocked on the door." Rosalie pointed out, setting the brush down.

"Uh..." Jasper looked at Edward and Emmett for help. "Night!" He then slammed the door in the girls' faces. He heard squeals of protest as he did so.

"I think we're in trouble!" Emmett sang.

"God, boys are annoying!" Bella plonked herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Totally, although Jazz is kinda cute..." Alice trailed off.

"What?" Rosalie and Bella shrieked.

"Well, he is!" Alice defended herself.

"To be perfectly honest, so is Edward." Bella said brightly. Rosalie and Alice swivelled to stare at her. "I 'ain't apologising for it!" she said in defiance.

"Good, 'cause I like Emmett."

Alice shrieked and jumped up onto her bed. "This is perfect! We can all have one!"

"Don't the boys have to agree?" Bella laughed at her best friend's antics.

"Pish posh." Alice brushed her off.

"Anyway," Rosalie rolled her eyes. who am I sharing with?"

"Ooh! Me!" Alice stuck her hand in the air excitedly.

"It makes sense; Ali is tiny so you might both fit!" Bella teased.

"Shut it!" Alice whacked her with a pillow, as Rosalie went to lie down next to her.

"Hey! Hey! Truce. Truce." Bella held her hands up in surrender. "I'm super tired, can we go to bed please?"

"Sure, but tomorrow we're going shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Fabulous." Bella groaned at the same time that Rosalie cheered.

"Oh Bellsie, we're gonna make you love it." Alice winked and turned out the lights.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bella's super tired...I wonder why! ;)**

**Review this and my other two stories that are on the go at the moment to get a quick update next time. But this is the longest chapter so far!**

**Go to my profile for links to everybody's outfits and the girl's pyjamas!**

**Much love,**

**Cassie**

**xoxo**


End file.
